Destined
by jadielue
Summary: Jessica is at the local park when her friends leave her alone for an "important" appointment. She finds herself becoming tired under the light of the sun and soon falls asleep. Louis Tomlinson is enjoying one of his days off from tour, this time around they've been playing in more small towns to reach all of their fans. Wanting to practice soccer he stumbles upon a local park.


One Direction fanfiction per request of little miss luna-chan, thank you again for the request, it's super fun! So far this is a one shot, don't know if I'll change my !

Jessica sat alone with her friends at the town park, it had been a bitter, desert winter so far and the bipolar weather forecast had perked up to a warm 70 degrees.

They were all splayed out upon a big blanket sunbathing, enjoying every second of their "miniature summer".

"It is SO nice outside!" Said one of her blond friends who's voice was muffled in the blanket.

"I know!" Jessica and the two others all said in unison, which stirred a quick laugh.

The brunette one in the yellow dress sighed happily and looked down at her watch, her eyes bolted open with surprise and she stood immediately.

"It's two! We need to go girls!" All except Jessica stood in a rush, gathering up a corner of the blanket each and throwing it messily into the center.

"What's going on, guys?" Jessica asked, confused, while being simultaneously rolled off the blanket.

"We've got a manicure appointment we just CAN'T miss, I mean, look at my cuticles!" The blond all but shoved her hands into her face as she explained, Jessica didn't see anything wrong with her nails at all except for a chip in the bright pink polish here and there.

"Uh, okay then." She said, not quite sure how to answer the blond without her blowing up.

"Come on! We only have three minutes to get there!" The other brunette said, this was the first time she had spoken in a while and Jessica thought she was just shy, but not about her nails apparently.

"You guys go, I'll uh...Be here. It's so nice out today." She said, upturning her face to the sun and closing her eyes against the bright warmth.

"Thanks, girly, bye!" The blond said from the right of her, they picked up the blanket and Jessica heard the rushed footsteps in the trimmed grass across the park to their car, her own car was parked right beside it, she hoped they wouldn't ding the side of her door in their frantic, and almost disgustingly girly panic.

She laughed at her own thought and laughed again when she heard them anxiously speed away.

The slightest breeze picked up and carried through the trees making them rustle gently, then across her warmed face.

She found herself leaning back farther and farther until she was lying on the grass completely.

She grew sleepy beneath the blanket of the sun, and as she slipped into comfortable unconsciousness she heard the song "Summer Love" being played from a car somewhere.

_"You were mine for the summer..."_

It had been a long, fulfilling tour so far, they were getting into and playing for smaller and smaller towns, really trying to reach all of their fans this time around, and they were all grateful for it, not only would they get to meet more fans than ever but they got more opportunities for breaks and fun.

Louis held the steering wheel of his car firmly in his right hand, his other hand supporting the soccer ball he had brought to practice with resting in his lap.

The radio had been boring, but he didn't expect much from this small town's radio stations, he turned the knob to find another station and the scattered, often static-sounding voices were jumbled as he struggled to find a good enough station.

"A day off can't be complete without music!" He said to the radio, slightly frustrated.

He was starting to have a hard time looking back and forth from the radio to the road, so he stuck to the road.

_Liam would be proud, _Louis thought with a smirk.

Finally, he caught the middle part of a very familiar song, he smiled, proud, and turned the volume up completely.

"I love this song!" He said to the empty passenger seat beside him, it was always great to get out on your own, but it was always a feeling to miss having someone to laugh at your jokes, like Niall. Any of the boys would have done then though.

_"You were mine for the summer..."_

A lush green caught his eye and he immediately turned his car towards the area, he grinned with the prospects.

"I'm going to get to practice yet, Niall!" He said to Niall's voice coming out of his speakers.

He turned the key to off in his car and removed it, placing it in the pocket of his comfortable basketball shorts. He thought he might regret wearing his black tank top but as he stepped out of the car, soccer ball in hand, he couldn't believe it was winter.

He shut the door behind him and walked towards the beautiful green grass, scouting out a spot that was best for the amount of room he needed to practice with while tossing the ball up and spinning it within his hand absently.

There it was, the perfect spot, a twenty foot, flat surface area of grass between to large-trunked trees that were ideal for bouncing the ball off of.

He beelined towards it but was cut short on his small journey by a pair of legs he did not see lying comfortably on the ground.

Before he knew it he was coming face to face with not only grass now, but a sleeping girl. Well, she _was _sleeping.

Jessica wasn't dreaming very much, she just heard "Summer Love" reverberating in her sleeping mind over and over. That was fine by her, it was one of her favorite songs by One Direction.

The grass was beginning to get uncomfortable underneath her, and it was more prickly and scratchy than she had noticed before she fell asleep.

She could still feel the sun on her face so she knew she hadn't slept long, she stretched a little to wake up her body, which felt a little numb, and she opened her eyes to see a scruffy Louis Tomlinson falling on top of her.

"Ahhhhhh!' They screamed in unison, equal levels of panic on their faces.

She attempted to roll out of the way but was too late, he crashed on top of her with a thud more felt than heard. They both shouted a couple ow's and clutched their chests which would surely have bruises by tomorrow.

He felt so bad that this had happened, he was embarrassed and didn't want to know if he hurt her or not, but he had to find out, it was only polite, he did just collapse on top of her.

"Are you...Are you alright, lady?" He said with a tinge of sarcastic sass he was trying his best to hide in his British accent.

"Ow, yeah, it's just a throbbing pain now, not sharp anymore." Jessica said pained.

"Oh well, that's good I guess." He said, getting up and trying to escape to his car.

"Where are you going?" She asked from behind him.

"Um, home? My, uh, my mom wants me?" He tried to cover his identity, he didn't want her to go straight to the tabloids, they'd eat this up.

"Yeah...I'm sure your mom needs you right now, Louis." She said his name with ease and that meant two things; one: she knew exactly who he was, he wasn't fooling anyone, and two: she was a Directioner.

"Oh boy." He whispered to himself. "What have I got myself into."

Jessica had gotten up by then and was now sitting on the parch bench just a few feet away from where she was resting, she patted the empty space next to her, inviting him to take a seat.

He thought about it, he was nervous about this. _Would she stab me? Is she nutty? What if there's photographers and they say I'm having an affair? _

She patted the space again and he looked around for any sign of a camera, and when he didn't see a single one he reluctantly sat down next to her.

"Well, hi, my name's Louis Tomlinson, what's yours?" He said, trying to muster up the common courtesies his mother had taught him in this awkward moment.

"My name's Jessica, and yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed at her, she was entertaining, he would give her that.

'"Uh, so, what brought you here to the park this fine day?" He attempted conversation.

"I was here with friends but they rushed off so they wouldn't miss their dumb nail appointment." She rolled her eyes again at the thought and he was now sure she almost did it as much as he did, he smiled to himself as he looked at her face.

"Hmm, guess you don't like that kind of stuff then?" He asked, honestly curious this time.

"Uh, no, not nearly as much as them. Is that a soccer ball?" She pointed towards the ball resting on the bench to the left of him.

"Yeah, I was going to practice, do you play?" He wasn't going to be hopeful, girls these days seemed to be all about the nails, like her friends were.

"Do I play? Uh, yeah." Every sentence shared between them, every expression had either a lilt of sarcasm or was ladened with it, Louis was pretty excited to be with a like-minded person.

"Let's see it then." He stood, and tossed the ball at her, which she caught instinctively from years of soccer practice.

They both smiled deviously with the thought of a challenge and sped towards the same area of green he had picked out in his mind and he was on his way to when he was so _rudely_ interrupted.

They played back and forth for hours, the sun was settled low in the sky and the still played, Louis' phone rang a couple times and the first time he checked to see who it was and rolled his eyes, not answering, by the third or fourth time he had turned his phone off all together to keep playing soccer with her.

The nighttime was a little chilly but they were still carrying on their little matches, they both had smiles that lit their faces that seemed to feed the other one's every time they looked at eachother.

They finally stopped playing at about 10:00 at night, and sat on the bench sore, and breathless, sheens of sweat on their faces.

"That was great!" Louis said, ecstatic.

"I know! It's been forever since I'd had a challenge like that." She said, honestly.

"Thank you." He found himself saying it before he could think about it, or stop himself, or even add a bit of sarcasm. He felt vulnerable, and weird, he waited for her response.

"No, thank you, this day was great, I really appreciate it." She looked into his eyes with sincerity and he felt it I his heart, this warmth he hadn't felt in a while.

She acted nonchalant about it, but he knew it meant a lot to her that he had said 'thank you', and he didn't regret it anymore.

They sat, cooling off, and settling down for a few more minutes, thinking about the game, and even eachother, without the other one knowing it.

Louis turned on his cell phone again and saw thirty missed calls since had turned off, and thirteen voicemails.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, reading the anger and frustration on his face.

"Nothing, just very unwanted calls and messages." He said without looking away from his phone, he began deleting all of the voicemails from Eleanor Calder and felt relief with every one sent to the trash.

When he was finished he looked up to see concerned eyes on his face, he got a rush of good feelings and even goosebumps sprang up, he didn't think he had ever been looked at that way before.

He took a deep breath and stood up from the bench.

"Would you like a ride home?" He asked, serious for once.

"Oh. No thank you, I have my car." He turned to see she was pointing at the car he parked just a space away from, and he felt kind of sad for some reason.

"Okay." Was all he could say as he turned back and looked into those caring eyes.

They sat in the silence for a moment, and then Jessica broke it by standing up and rushing forward, she held his muscular, tanned shoulders beneath her fingers and pressed her lips lovingly to his,

His breath caught in his throat and of their own accord his hands cupped her face and their eyes closed at the same time, living, and being for that kiss in that moment.

He pulled away first, not because he wanted to, and not because he was guilty, because he certainly wasn't, especially now, but because for once he was going to be nice and not hurt someone, or be the funny one. He was Louis and she was Jessica and he would never say it to anyone but he loved her. It was crazy to think, but he did, he smiled and she leaned into his hand, feeling the same.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we can not be together, my love. I pray we will have our day, our life together, in another lifetime." That's all he could hope for, he clutched her tightly in a hug so full of need and understanding she cried silently into his shirt.

_I hate doing this, _Jessica's soul spoke to his without them knowing.

_I hate loving you, and you being fated to be mine, and I yours when we can only meet on "accident" in this life. _His soul cried out.

_No matter where we are, no matter who we are, no matter who we're with, I will always be yours, and we will always find eachother, I swear..._His soul whispered to hers.

_Why can't they know? Why must we take their memory each time? _Her spirit pleaded.

_It would destroy them. _His replied.

They parted ways, uncertainty in both of their eyes. Questions of "How can we feel so close? How can I love them so quickly, so soon?" ringing through their minds.

They both got into their cars, and started the ignitions. She could hear the faint music from the radio station in his as she fought to look only at her dashboard.

His eyes were on her, and he couldn't help it.

_Look at me. Look at me! _He thought.

Her head turned and her eyes found him.

_Goodbye, _Their eyes said, and so did their souls.

They pulled away from the park and went opposite directions, heading to their homes, or in Louis' case his hotel.

Everything they ever felt for each other was erased and their moments were locked away again to only be seen in death.


End file.
